Elutherophobic
by that-so-haiven
Summary: Cam just escaped the Circle and has to run. Will she have to brave it on her own or will someone from her past help her on her journey? Rated T because my dad likes rap music.
1. Free Falling

Let me ask you a question before I start trying to explain this mess: If you had the choice, would you rather be shot or fall out of 100th story window? The shot would be fatal, of course, and there hasn't been anyone catching you when you fall for a long time, so the drop would be equally as fate-sealing. It's an easy question, really, when you think about it. There's nothing to theorize or strategize about, no loophole to try and slip through. The result is even the same. But here's the catch: you have less time to make that decision than it took you to read those five sentences. You are flying through the air towards a full length window that had shattered at the beginning of the fight. Your feet miraculously land inside the building but just your toes. And even though your training and common sense should be telling you to lean forward to safety your mind is still racing. Your arms are broken and scarred; your legs were sore because you haven't been allowed to move in nine months. But somehow you couldn't feel more alive. Your instinct for self-preservation kicks in and you scramble to hold onto something, anything, but you are only met by the reaming shards of glass. So here's your choice: hold onto the steady point of the gun pointed at you to regain balance and be shot point blank, or succumb to gravity's pull and fall to you death.

That was my decision. Somehow, I thought that my dad would've appreciated my choice. Somehow, as I fell backward, relishing in the sensation of flying, I knew he would've appreciated that I didn't _really_ let the Circle kill me. I decided my own death. For a second, time slowed down and I remembered a different time when I relished in free fall. It was the first time I went skydiving when I was three. Mom said, "Now Cam, if we didn't have the parachutes you would lay spread out in the air to slow down, and at the last second land on your feet and let your knees take the impact."

She would never know the advice would save my life, some eleven years later.

I was broken out of my day dream to land on my feet. I let my knees take the impact, just like mom told me to. I didn't stop to do a victory dance that it had worked though. There were still bad guys in that building and even with super slow elevators and high pedestrian traffic it wouldn't take them long to get to the bottom. So I sprinted off into the city until I reached the main part with all the people. I did what I do best. I blended.

They wouldn't be able to find me in a crowd. I was the Chameleon. I saw a green-eyed boy waking deliberately walking toward me. I quickly made sure I looked slightly normal. The Circle had given me new clothes last year during transport. I should be perfectly fine. But there he was, walking towards me. I think he looked kind of familiar. When he was standing in front of me he whispered, "Chameleon?"

"Who's asking?"

"You don't remember me?"

And then I did.

_Flashback_

_I was playing in the park sandbox planning the easiest siege on Cuba. I was having a perfectly good time when a shadow fell across the sandbox. I looked up and saw a boy about my age. One thing I remembered was his stunning green eyes. _

"_Hi, I'm Zach. Can I play?"_

"_Sure."_

_He sat down. "So….," he said, "Dominican?" _

_I looked up at him and smiled. "Nope." I said popping the p. His face dropped. "Cuba." I smirked._

"_So, what's your name?" he asked, obviously trying to change the subject. I was going to object but decided against it._

"_Cameron but most people call me Cammie."_

"_So what are you?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I mean, I'm an interrogator, so what are you?"_

"_Oh, I'm a pavement artist. Good or bad?"_

"_What?"_

"_You know the classic good cop bad cop routine? Which one are you?"_

"_Oh, I'm Goode."_

_I giggled. "Wait I think my mommy and daddy know your mommy and daddy!"_

"_What's your last name?" _

"_Morgan."_

"_Yeah, I think I heard mom and dad saying somethin' about Cammie Morgan. You're pretty famous in our house. Something about breaking the Sapphire series?"_

"_I told those Langley people it was an accident! They wouldn't believe me!"_

"_How do you accidentally break a top secret code?"_

"_I just saw the numbers and stared making anagrams."_

"_Wow. That's amazing."_

_I blushed. "Thanks."_

"_So you wanna play a game?"_

"_Sure."_

"_Okay. Well since you are a pavement artist you will try to tail me and if I find you, you have to go play on the playplace with me."_

"_What if I win?"_

"_Then….I'll push you on the swings."_

"_Okay. Where are we meeting and when?"_

"_Back here in twenty minutes."_

_I didn't really care what we did. I was bored. While we were talking Zach and I completed the siege and I had nothing left to do. _

_He took off. I gave him a three minute lead and went after him._

_It didn't take me long to find him. To any onlooker he would look like a little boy enjoying freedom. I wasn't any onlooker. _

_I followed him with ease. He did every countersurveillance method I had ever heard of. I countered each one of them._

_I won. He never saw me. _

"_Best friends forever?" he asked._

"_Definitely."_

_End Flashback_

We were captured the next day.

I scoffed. "Dominican."

His face broke out into a grin. "Where have you been?"

That brought me back into reality.

"Hey, I know you have a lot of questions but I really need to get to a secure location."

I guessed he heard the urgency in my voice because he led me to a car. "Hop in."

"You have your license?" I asked.

"CIA issued."

I got in the car. "Where are we going?"

"Solomon's safe house."

"Zach?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

He smiled "What are best friends for right?"

I just smiled in response.

"Hey Cam?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Why did you need me to bring you to a secure location?"

"They killed my parents. I escaped about a few minutes before you found me. I didn't have a plan. I figured you would know what to do."

I didn't realize the tears flowing down my cheeks. I didn't see sympathetic look Zach gave me. I didn't hear him say that he would take care of me, no matter what. Because I was already asleep.

**How do you like it? I just got this idea the other night and just wrote it. I kind of like the concept. I feel kind of bad because I haven't updated in a long time but I need to get this out first. Should I continue? Leave it a mysterious one shot? Burn it and dance on the ashes? I would appreciate feedback! I do not own! **

**Bunnies are unicorns' evil cousins,**

**Alysa**

**R**

**E**

**V **

**I**

**E**

**W **


	2. Finding her

**Look who's updating? This girl! Who's proud of me? I'm proud of me. But I wouldn't know because I didn't get any reviews. Not. A. One. I do realize that it was pretty confusing but maybe this chapter will clear it up? Anyway, See you at the bottom!**

ZPOV

I looked all over for her since that day. We decided to be best friends and then I never heard from her again. I was about to go regroup with Solomon to find her. She had disappeared. Yet there she was. Standing out in the open. Looking as beautiful as ever. I walked towards her slowly just to affirm she was really here. I saw a glimmer of panic surface behind her eyes as I walked toward her but she hid it quickly. Then I realized. She probably didn't remember me. She probably had school work and cheerleading practice. I wonder how she would look in a cheerleading outfit. She probably even had a boy—

No. You can't think that. The most important thing is getting her to Solomon. I reached her. God, she was even more stunning than I remembered. "Chameleon?" I whispered.

Her eyes narrowed. "Who's asking?"

It didn't scare me that she didn't remember me. It didn't scare me that she sounded so mistrusting. It wasn't even her glare that scared me. No, what scared me is that, underneath it all, the bravest girl I know sounded…..afraid.

That, however, did not mean I wasn't slightly hurt that I was forgotten. "You don't remember me?"

For about 14.65 seconds (but that's just an estimate) her eyes got that faraway look everyone is entitled to once in a while. Her features were momentarily overcome by sadness but it was wiped away quickly and was replaced by hope, trust, and maybe even ….love? But, no. She hasn't seen me in forever. We saw each other once when we were four. _While you're at it, might as well deny your feelings for her too,_ mocked a little voice in the back of my head. I was about to retort to the little voice when Cammie's brought me out of my mental rant. She scoffed, "Dominican." I was about to defend myself but decided against it.

I couldn't stop myself; I broke out into a wide cheek-splitting grin. "Where have you been?"

All of a sudden Cammie returned to the cautious scared girl I saw five minutes ago. "Hey, I know you have a lot of questions but I really need to get to a secure location."

At her urgent tone, I reevaluated her. I was so over joyed; I didn't see the scars that traveled her body. I didn't see she was walking with a heavy limp. I didn't see that see had been crying.

I swiftly led her to my car. "Hop in."

She looked slightly uneasy. "You have your license?"

In any other circumstance I would've smirked. "CIA issued."

She resolve the CIA must be slightly sane, and got in the car. "Where are we going?"

"Solomon's safe house."

"Zach?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

I couldn't help but smile again. "What are best friends for right?"

She smiled. And for that moment, that was all I needed.

"Hey Cam?"

"Yeah?" She looked at me expectantly.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Why did you need me to bring you to a secure location?" There was the shadow again. I swear, I am a spy, but I don't even think Solomon could've prepared me for what came next.

"They killed my parents. I escaped about a few minutes before you found me. I didn't have a plan. I figured you would know what to do."

I looked over slightly and saw the tears running down her face. I longed so badly to hold her and protect her and comfort her, but right now I had to get her to safety, to matter how bad it hurt. I couldn't just sit there like a bump on a log while the girl I was in love with poured her heart. So I did the next best thing, "Cam, I promise I won't ever let anyone hurt you again. You are the strongest girl I know and I promise to protect you. I know I could never be your parents but I still want to care for you and protect you and…love you."

I looked over and she was sound asleep. All the better, I guess. She didn't need to be under that much pressure the day she got out of enemy clutches. And anyway, she, according to my calculations, hadn't slept in friendly territory for some nine years. I whipped out my cell phone. I considered calling Joe and telling him but then I would get the whole Zach-this-isn't-funny-and-you-should-be-more-serious speech. So I decided to send him a pic and call him right after. The picture sent and I immediately dialed Joe. There wasn't even a ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey."

"Zach how did you get that picture and why are you calling me instead of investigating its source?'

"Joe, breathe. She's in the car with me right now and we are in route to your safe house right now."

"Please tell me you're not still in the car I let you borrow."

"No, Joe, yours is five cities away being stalked by about five dozen Circle agents. I'm in my car, the one with the Circle detector."

"Good. Zach?"

"Yeah?"

"In your opinion, how is she, really?"

"Nothing fatal, fatigue, some minor cuts, some bones that need to be reset, but nothing too serious."

"I can see that from the picture. I mean, how is she?"

Tears pricked at my eyes. "They killed her parents, Joe. She has no one left." I was nearly hysterical.

"How did she escape?"

"I-I don't know. I was trying to comprehend when she told me and she was crying and then the next thing I know she's asleep."

"Well, just let her be, she has plenty of time. Zach?"

"Yeah?"

"Keep her safe."

"With my life."

The line went dead. We were almost to the safe house. It was quiet for a minute but whimpers came from the seat beside me. We were at Solomon's road and I couldn't take it anymore. I pulled the van into secure territory. Cammie's whimpers were louder now and my heart felt like it was being ripped to shreds. I parked the van and cradled the sleeping girl. At my touch she seemed to relax. I just held her and breathed in her intoxicating scent that even years of torture and imprisonment couldn't take away. She calmed down finally so I decided to take her inside. I gently picked her up and went into the house. Joe was waiting at the door. He immediately took her from my arms. As he worked, my hand never left hers. I was determined to be there when she woke up. Joe had done all he could and we laid her down in the comfiest bed and put some of Abby's old pjs on her. She was beautiful and I knew I had to protect her.

"You really love her, don't you?"

I took a breath. On one hand I was afraid to say it. Saying tings make them real and real things are way too complicated. On the other, this was Joe Solomon we're talking about. And nobody lies to Joe Solomon undetected. "Yeah, I really do."

"That's risky."

"When did not taking risks start being one of our options?"

Okay so I know it's a crappy ending but I'm tired and I had Algebra homework. On the bright side, I did my five year plan today and I'm super psyched. I am kind of depressed because I don't have gifted all year next year and I'm not taking it again until senior year but that's okay. I am signed up for teacher's aid and with any luck I'll be a library aid because they do nothing. I also went to a dance last Saturday and my calves are still sore. I had like ten billion things I needed to tell you but my mind totally just went blank so I'll catch you later.

Evil goldfish have sent assassins to kill me,

Alyssa

ps. And they'll come to you too, if you don't review. :D


End file.
